The Cincinnati Children's U19 Asthma and Allergic Diseases Cooperative Research Center (AADCRC): Epithelial Genes in Allergic Inflammation program includes three tightly integrated projects, a Data Integration and Analysis Core (DIAC), and an Administrative Core. Each of the projects in the Center is focused on distinct epithelial cell genes and their roles in allergic disorders including asthma, atopic dermatitis, and eosinophilic esophagitis. The central goal of the Administrative Core is to administer the program, and provide the infrastructure necessary for achieving the scientific goals of the project. The Specific Aims of this core are: Aim 1. Program Administration and Management. The Administrative Core will be responsible for administrative issues including scientific administration and coordination, monitoring of scientific progress, and compliance with regulatory affairs. The Administrative Core will institute policies to resolve controversies among investigators and members of the Steering Committee. Aim 2. Program Communication. The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating communication within the Program, as well as communication between the Program and our institution and between the Program and the NIH. Aim 3. Financial Administration and Budget Oversight. The Administrative Core will oversee all matters related to the Program budget, as well as annual fiscal and scientific reporting responsibilities. We will leverage the strengths and considerable resources of the institutional CTSA and specifically the Clinical and Translational Research Center (CTRC). The Program budget includes significant cost sharing from the institution.